Michiru's Christmas Dream
by littlemichiru
Summary: It's easy to survive... but it's different to actually live. Still...if you have a strong heart, you can keep living hugging a dream


«Midnight. Midnight is the time I prefer. I love how quiet my house is. No one is awake, no one asks me weird questions, no one cares if I will smile or not. Midnight is the time I feel free. Midnight is the time I create, midnight is the time I use my "magic"» the aqua haired girl was thinking while slipping out of her bed and without slippers, so as not to make a sound, she was walking downstairs to the basement of the mansion she was living in.

Every night she was doing the same, always careful not to wake up her parents. In the basement she had hide her "magic wand" and every night she was bringing her dream in life. So that night she was really happy because she would finish one big part of this dream.

«Did you miss me, Tenoh-san?» she asked before she turn on the lights.

Of course, no one was there. She laughed softly and took her mp3 player. She took off her robe and locked the door. Free from her clothes, feeling light as a feather and without bounds except of these that her heart had, she pushed the play button and her ears were filled with a soft melody. It was the song she had written and played for her dream.

Softly she walked towards a huge thing that was covered with a white sheet. She pulled off the sheet and a canvas was revealed. It was the unfinished painting of a blonde tomboy with green eyes and sporty body. A smile was shaped on the girl's lips.

«I am not stupid, Tenoh-san» her lips shaped the words but no sound was heard. «I know that you are somewhere else and that the sea is no longer your desire. I never kept anyone in a cage and I never liked to be in a cage. Now I am in one…» She stopped for a while and taking a brush she started painting the last part of the drawing.

It was a painting of Tenoh Haruka in full size with every detail the girl's skilled eyes had seen.

3 hours later the painting was finished after 3 whole months. When it was ready she took two steps behind and smiled her sweetest smile. For 3 months she was working every night and everytime her parents were away into this painting. She didn't care if her parents would know… She just wanted to be alone and peaceful while she would do this important thing.

She stayed there and closed her eyes feeling the coldness of the night hugging her naked body. After loosing the person she loved cause of all the lies, she didn't want even her clothes to touch her. She wanted some moments to be naked, to feel naked. She didn't want this so as to be naughty. It was an action that was helping her to see the truth, to feel pure and clear.

She searched the songs in her mp3 player and let it play a fast song. She started dancing with all her heart the tango, libertango. Sensation and love were in the air and in her soul. She danced till her legs couldn't hold her weight anymore so she fell down. A single tear escaped her eyes and then she understood she had to return to her bed. So she wore her robe and unlocked the door.

«Good night, Tenoh-san» she whispered softly and closed the door behind her.

She walked up to her room and laid under the blankets feeling warmer than ever. She closed her eyes and smiled because that night and every other night she wouldn't be alone anymore.

A soul without body came and laid by her side placing her hands around the aqua girl's body and whispered in her ear «Good night, Sea Nymph.»

«I love you, Haru» the girl whispered feeling happy.

«Michi, I love…» the soul started but the girl stopped her.

«Haru, my Tenoh-san, don't lie to me again… I am so happy you are by my side. I don't need to hear this sweet lie.»

The soul kept her closer.

«You are all my good memories from you. You are the happy moments I have. You are my dream. I know you will never be something more than this, but I want you by my side. I am happy feeling you here» the girl explained and smiling she fell asleep.

«Merry Christmas, Michiru» the soul whispered in her ear when the girl didn't talk again.

It was Christmas. And Michiru had her wish come true. She had the person she loved by her side. And that night that outside it was snowing, she was feeling warm in her cold room. And that night she had no nightmares, but a beautiful dream that she was sleeping with her beautiful tomboy.

«Merry Christmas, Haruka. I wish your girlfriend to feel as beautiful as I feel right now» she muttered in her sleep hugging the teddy bear her Haruka had given her.

_Σε αυτή τη γη δεν υπάρχει τίποτα πιο όμορφο από την ζεστασιά της δικής σου καρδιάς. Γι' αυτό, αυτά τα Χριστούγεννα εγώ ζήτησα ως ευχή και δώρο, την αγάπη σου… για μια βραδιά._


End file.
